With proliferations of non-volatile memory such as flash memory, some of the consumer electronic devices that traditionally use hard disk drive as data storage have another option—solid state drive (SSD). The SSD is a data storage device that uses non-volatile memory to store persistent data. The SSD emulates conventional hard disk drive, thus easily replacing it almost any application. Because non-volatile memory comprises semiconductor devices without moving parts, traditional mechanical characteristics of seek time, latency and other electro-mechanical delays and failures associated with a conventional hard disk drive have largely been eliminated.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view of an SSD core unit 100. The SSD core unit includes a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) 102 and an interface connector 104. In general, the PCBA 102 of the SSD core unit 100 includes a PCB and one or more non-volatile memory (i.e., flash memory) chips, a controller, and other components such as capacitors, resistors, etc. Optionally several alignment holes 112 are pre-configured in the four corners of the PCB. Additionally, a plurality of contact pads 113 is disposed on one of the surfaces of the PCBA 102. These pads 113 are configured to be connected to the connector 104, which is configured to provide as an interface with outside hosting devices (e.g., a computer, a consumer electronic device, etc.). The interface connector 104 is configured to transmit data, power and control signals, to and from a host device. Once assembled, bottom and top perspective views of the SSD core unit 100 are shown in view 120 and 130, respectively. The PCBA 102 of the core unit 100 is identified by a form factor 111 as shown in FIG. 1B. The form factor 111 equals to the approximate length of the PCBA side. For example, a one inch form factor is substantially equal to 1.181 inches.
In order to properly deploy the SSD core unit 100 with a consumer electronic device, the SSD core unit 100 needs to satisfy various requirements imposed by each specific type of the consumer electronic devices. For example, limited internal space, weight restriction, particular dimensions, special cooling requirement, different connection types, portable storage, etc.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have various housing structures for an SSD core unit to meet specific requirements of hosting consumer electronic devices.